


Nightmares again, love?

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Fluff and stuff, God damnit Willow, M/M, Modern AU, Nightmares, reference to source material, totally-secret-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Wilson has a nightmare, one that shook him to his core and forced him awake. Thankfully, our gentleman scientist has his magician lover at his side.





	Nightmares again, love?

_ Darkness, he was surrounded by complete darkness. Wilson scanned around for anyone, anything, anything at all! But it was dark, darker than black, darker than anything he’d ever seen.  _

 

_ Suddenly, there was a growl. A low, aggressive growl. Wilson shuddered violently as a freezing cold consumed him, and he could sense a claw coming down on him and- _

  
  


Wilsons eyes shot open, feeling cold sweat still linger on his forehead. He took in deep breath, and pawed at the sheets, just to make sure he was in the  _ real  _ world. 

 

God, that was a terrible nightmare, he was stuck in another world and was being attacked in the darkness, It was terrifying. But what was scarier was the feeling of deja vu Wilson got, as if that had  _ happened _ , even though it was  _ impossible.  _ Wilson shook his head, he felt tired, but he couldn't sleep, not now. He turned to the other man in bed, who looked peaceful as he slept.   
  


“M-Maxwell?"   
  


“Err...y-yes?"   
  


Maxwell opened his cold, yellow eyes, meeting with Wilson's soft, blue ones.   
  


"I-I had a nightmare..."   
  


Maxwell propped himself up, cocking his head. Wilson had nightmares frequently, it had even become regular for him to, but he usually fell asleep after about 2 minutes of being awake, this must've been a bad one. Maxwell sighed deeply "what happened?" He asked softly, Wilson turned away, screwing his eyes up tight "I-I was trapped a other world...a-and then it got dark...I couldn't see anything! And then I heard this growl and something started to attack me and then I woke up."   
  


Wilson shivered.   
  


Maxwell smiled slightly, he knew how to take care of this "and you're too scared to fall asleep?" Maxwell chuckled, Wilson nodded.

 

"can we...snuggle?" Wilson whispered.

 

"Of course" Maxwell replied.

 

He wrapped his arms around Wilson, pulling him closer into his warm body. Wilson silently giggled and shuffled closer, and he felt Maxwell’s hand gently combed through his raven dark hair. Maxwell started to place soft kisses on Wilsons forehead, causing Wilson to blushed and cling to Maxwell's pajama shirt. "God I love you," Maxwell whispered into Wilsons ear, his voice full of love "I love you so much". Wilson looked up at Maxwell, his blue eyes twinkling “I love you too, Maxwell" he murmured, but he knew Maxwell could hear him. They both smiled at each other for a bit, and began to lean in, their lips so close together-   
  


"Is there something going on here?"   
  
Both their eyes shot open, they both pushed away from each other, sat up, and faced the doorway. There stood Willow, in her nightgown, hair a tangled mess, and looking either confused or smug, they couldn’t tell due to the darkness. 

 

"What are you doing-"

 

" _Get._ **_Out._** " Maxwell growled. Willow raised her hands in the air, turned around, and walking out, closing the door behind her.

 

Wilson let out a sigh, before beginning to chuckle softly. Maxwell looked over, and began to chuckle himself.

 

“God damnit Willow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love fluff, and this ship doesn’t have enough of it. If you want some pure, wholesome shit, I’m your gal. Enjoy this little fic, and please tell me if I made any mistakes! Thanks for reading!


End file.
